Field of the Invention
The invention of the present application provides a device and method for added ease in loading and unloading items from a conventional double handle grip handcart. Specifically, the handcart of the present invention includes a pivoting top shelf which may be pulled down to accommodate a crate or items in a tray, such that the user does not have to repeatedly bend over to load and unload the handcart.
Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. D480,527 and D404,877 disclose a handcart with a top shelf. However, the top shelves of those patents are stationary, not pivotable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,132 discloses a handcart with a top loop like shelf that is used to maintain trash bags in an open position. In the '132 invention, the loop is hinged and may be moved so that it does not obstruct placement of the garbage can. However, unlike the present invention, the shelf of '132 is not sturdy enough to accommodate a heavy load.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,445,216 B1 discloses a handcart with a top tray. However, similar to the '132 patent, the top shelf of the '216 patent is not sturdy enough to accommodate a heavy load.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,672 discloses a shelf like structure that is hinged at or near the top of the handcart. However, the purpose of the shelf in the '672 patent is to contain the debris that is in the bin underneath the shelf and, further, it is not sturdy enough to accommodate a heavy load.
US Application No. 2012/0074665 discloses a handcart with a retaining bar for stabilizing load. However, the invention of that application is not a shelf and cannot accommodate a heavy load.
As can be seen, there exist in the marketplace handcarts which have a top shelf to accommodate various items. However, there does not exist in the marketplace a handcart such as the one of the present invention, wherein there is a pivoting top shelf that may be pulled down at will by the user and is able to accommodate a heavy load, such as a crate full of bottles. Furthermore, the pivoting top shelf of the present invention may be retroactively fitted onto existing traditional handcarts with ease and a minimum amount of work.